Révélations
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Confidences sur l'oreiller.
1. Chapter 1

Je vous explique le pourquoi du comment :p.

Je regarde à nouveau la série depuis le début. Quand je vois qu'ils se mentent ou qu'ils se cachent un truc, j'en fais un chapitre.

Arrivée à la saison 3 , je me suis rendue compte que Cuddy mentait peu à House en fait. -'

Du coup je vais certainement devoir inventer.

« **-Dit moi quelque chose sur toi que je ne sais pas déjà** » Cuddy et House étaient tranquillement allongés dans leur lit. Cuddy lovée dans les bras de House.

« -**On a pas déjà eu cette conversation ?** »S'étonna House

« -**Si mais tu n'as pas répondu** »

« -**Pfff, Cuddy…** »

« -**Aller, pourquoi pas ?** »

« -**D'accord mais je te dis quelque chose si tu me dis quelque chose ! Donnant –donnant !**»

« **Faut toujours que tu mettes tes propres règles hein ?** »

« **Hum, oui !** »

«-**Ok ! Ca marche ! Commence !**»

« -**Non** »

« **Aller, House pour une fois. Tu as imposé une règle, j'impose la mienne. Tu commences** »


	2. Chapter 2

« -**Tu te souviens de l'accident de bus ?** »

« -**Comment je pourrais oublier !?** »

« -**Tu sais quand je me suis défoncé aux médicaments contre l'Alzheimer ?** »

« -**Et que j'ai dû te réanimer ? Oui… **»

« -**Tu sais que pendant que tu me réanimais, dans ma tête , j'avais une hallucination ?** »

« **-Je m'en doute un peu vu que tu t'es souvenu d'Amber !** »

« -**Mais est-ce que tu sais que TU étais dans mon hallucination ?** »

« -**Moi ? Mais je n'étais pas dans le bus !?** »

«- **Oui, mais tu étais dans ma tête.** »

«- **Et qu'est-ce que je faisais ? **»

« -**Tu m'aidais à réfléchir **»

« -**Pourquoi moi et pas ton équipe?** »

« -**Ben il faut croire que mon inconscient aime réfléchir pendant que tu me fais un strip-tease !** »

«- **Quoi ?Je …Quoi ?** »

« -**Tu me faisais un strip-tease, déguisée en écolière super sexy ! **»

« -**House ! Quelqu'un était en train de mourir et toi tu t'offre un fantasme sexuel ?** »

« -**Tiens, c'est marrant !** »

« -**Quoi ?** »

« -**Mon fantasme de toi a dit exactement la même chose.** »

Cuddy explosa de rire. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien qu'ils pouvaient savoir ce que l'autre pensait

«-**euh… Juste une question.** »

«- **Vas-y **»

«- **Je faisais quoi au juste dans ton fantasme ?** »

«- **Et ben tu dansais avec une barre de pôle-dance ! Tout en enlevant sensuellement ton super déguisement** »House ferma les yeux et continua

« -**Hum rien que d'y penser…** »

« -**House ! Je suis toujours dans la pièce tu sais ! **» Signala Cuddy en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule.

« -**Ah oui, pardon!C'est que cette tenue était parfaite !Mais au moment ou tu allais enlever ton soutif mon inconscient à décider de te rhabiller** »

« **-Comme quoi tu préfère réfléchir qu'avoir un fantasme c'est dingue**. »

« -**Tiens, tu as aussi dit ça dans mon fantasme ! A toi maintenant** »


	3. Chapter 3

« -Comme toujours. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'enseigne l'art de la manipulation à Rachel ! »

« -**Tu fais quoi ?** »

« -**Tu sais quand tu voulais qu'elle entre dans cette super école maternelle ? **»

« -**Oui** »

«- **Et ben, je l'ai entrainé pendant une semaine entière.** »

« -**Comment on peut entrainer une enfant ?** »

« -**Oh, et ben c'est assez facile, je suis allé à l'école regarder quels étaient les tests et je les ai appris à Rachel !** »

« -**Tu n'a pas fait ça ?** »

« -**Si ! **»

« -**Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre…** »

«- **Tu sais ce qui est le mieux dans cette histoire ? **»

« -**Non, mais je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire…** »

« **-Quand tu lui a demandé si elle avait déjà joué à « donne à manger aux singes », elle a nié !** »

« -**Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu apprends à ma fille de 3 ans à me mentir ?** »

« -**Non, juste à servir ses propres intérêts ! C'est une gosse intelligente, j'ai mis des années à savoir mentir comme ça !**»

«-**Tu as raison** »

«- **J'ai bien fait de lui apprendre à mentir ?** »S'étonna House

«- **Non, tu as raison sur le fait que l'on a bien fait de ne pas mélanger nos Adns ! Regarde l'influence néfaste que tu as sur Rachel, alors que ce n'est même pas ta fille, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça pourrait être si elle avait tes gênes !**»

« **Mélangés avec les tiens ? Ça serait une catastrophe ambulante. Et c'est à ton tour de me faire une révélation !**» Ria le diagnosticien.


	4. Chapter 4

« Mélangés avec les tiens ? Ça serait une catastrophe ambulante. Et c'est à ton tour de me faire une révélation !» Ria le diagnosticien.

« -**Hum… Quelque chose que tu ne sais pas déjà... **»Réfléchissant à voix haute « **J'ai été marié ça tu le sais déjà, j'ai couchée avec le père de ma meilleure amie tu le sais aussi. Si tu ne fouillais pas toujours dans ma vie j'aurais des choses à te dire ! Je passe mon tour** »

« -**Hors de question mademoiselle Cuddy ! **»

« **-Aller juste le temps que je réfléchisse** »

« -**Hum, d'accord mais je te retiens !** »

« -**D'accord.** »

« -**Bien alors tu te souviens la conférence que je t'ai obligé à présenter ?** »

« -**Non** »

« -**Mais si, Dr Webber, la migraine. Souviens-toi j'ai fais capoté sa recherche !** »

« -**En te filant une affreuse migraine, il a encore une fois fallu que tu te défonces pour la supprimer. Il m'a insulté en sortant, je me souviens. Mais pourquoi tu lui a fais ça au juste ?** »

« -**Pour me venger la blague !** »

«-**De quoi ?** »

« -**C'est à cause de lui que j'ai été viré de la fac de médecine, et que je ne t'ai pas rappelé…** »

« -**Alors tu as bien fait de te venger** » Répondit Cuddy avant de l'embrasser délicatement

«- **A toi maintenant**. »


	5. Chapter 5

«- A toi maintenant. »

«- **A chaque fois, que tu t'es retrouvé dans un lit d'hôpital. Ce qui t'es arrivé assez souvent je dois dire, j'ai envoyé Cameron en consultation pour faire diversion et j'ai passé mes nuits à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu te réveil.** »

« -**Je le savais** »

« -**House !** »

« -**Quoi ? J'y peux rien si je sais tout ! Je savais que tu étais à côté de moi, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir je ne savais pas que tu envoyais balader Cameron **»

« -**Je l'envoyais pas balader, je n'aimais pas la savoir là à te regarder dormir c'est tout** »

« -**Tu es jalouse sunshine ?** »

« -**Non ! **»

«- **Bien sûr, bien sûr. Et moi je ne boite pas !** »

Elle le frappa à l'épaule en rigolant.

«- **Un peu, enfin avant. Plus maintenant** »

« -**Ah oui et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as tant confiance en toi?** »

«- **Maintenant je sais que tu es trop accro au sexe avec moi que pour aller voir ailleurs** »

« -**Pas faux** »


	6. Chapter 6

« -Pas faux. »

«- **Mais tu devrais quand même te méfier de Cameron** » Continua House.

«**-Pourquoi ? Elle n'habite même plus ici** »

«-**Tu savais qu'elle m'avais déjà embrassée ?** »

« -**Quoi ? Mais Quand ?** »

« - **Il y a longtemps rassure-toi. Tu te souviens quand vous pensiez que j'avais un cancer au cerveau ?** »

« -**Et encore une fois tu voulais juste te défoncer…** »

« -**Arrête de m'interrompre** »

« -**Pardon, je tenais juste a souligner le fait que ça arrive souvent dans tes histoires quand même. Mais excuse moi, continu** »

House lui répondit avec une grimace d'enfant puis continua:

« -**Mon équipe voulait un peu de mon sang pour vérifier, elle est venu dans mon bureau un soir et elle m'a embrasser. Et pendant qu'elle m'embrassait, elle a discrètement sortie une seringue de sa poche. Heureusement je l'ai arrêté avant qu'elle n'arrive à ses fins !** »

« -**Pauvre petit House, violer par la grande méchante Cameron** » Se moqua la doyenne.

« -**Hey ! Pour une fois j'y suis pour rien. Cette femme est fourbe en réalité** » Conclu House en riant.

«- **J'ai toujours su que sous son air doux se cachait une femme féroce !** »


	7. Chapter 7

« -J'ai toujours su que sous son air doux se cachait une femme féroce ! »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Tu te souviens du patient que j'ai sauvée grâce à toi ? »

« -Non »

« -Si, celui en fauteuil roulant. »

« -Ah oui. C'était fourbe comme méthode ça docteur Cuddy ! »

« -Je sais, et je m'en voulais tu imagine même pas à quel point. Mais pour ma défense, ne pas te le dire était une idée de Wilson. Enfin bref ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir. »

« -Que c'était une idée de Wilson ça par contre je savais que c'était une idée de Wilson »Dit il fièrement

« -Enfin bref…Cuddy le va les yeux au ciel et continua: « Tu savais que Cameron était au courant ? Elle trouvait ça honteux. Tu aurais du la voir elle m'a tenue tête à moi et Wilson. Elle était dure en négociations ! »

« -Elle a tout appris de son maître. » Dit-il en bombant le torse

« -Je pensais pas qu'une jeune fille comme Cameron oserait tenir tête à la direction et a un chef de service. Tu sais qu'avec Wilson on s'est limite fait engeuler ! »

« -Cameron qui s'en prend à toi et Wilson ? J'aurais aimé voir ça. »

« -Oh fait moi confiance tu aurais adoré la voir te défendre, comme une lionne défend ses petits ! »

« -T'es vraiment sûre que t'es pas jalouse ? » Se moqua House

« -Certaine mais j'avais pas d'autres métaphores »

« -Toi par contre tu n'apprends rien de ton maitre »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Je suis le roi de la métaphore, enfin Cuddy tu devrais t'améliorer à mon contact ! »

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire exploser de rire Cuddy

« -Je vois que ton égo est toujours énorme par contre ! »


	8. Chapter 8

« -Tu te souviens quand j'ai bossé à la CIA ? »

« - House, avoue, tu voulais juste avoir le plaisir de voir le pauvre Forman se débattre avec ton équipe de l'époque ? Lui donner une leçon ? Ou peut-être m'emmerder pour changer… J'hésite encore . »

« - Mais non ! Je te jure que j'étais à la CIA. » Cuddy se retourna pour le dévisager

« -Et tu y faisait quoi ? »

« -Un de leur espion était tombé malade. Il était horrible, des pustules partout. Il perdait ses cheveux, ses ongles et tout ! Il revenait du Brésil »

« -Il avait du manger trop de noix du Brésil ! »

House s'appuya sur son coude pour lui faire face et mieux la regarder, il était complètement stupéfait ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir à propos des noix ?

« -Comment… ? Comment tu sais ? »

« - Rachel est allergique à certaines sortes de noix. Alors je me suis un peu renseignée sur les noix et les effets qu'elles pouvaient avoir.» Ria Cuddy fière d'en savoir plus que lui pour une fois.

« -Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que c'était un truc évident et que j'étais devenu idiot. »

Pour toute réponse il se prit un coup de coude dans le ventre ce qui le fît retomber sur le dos.

« -Ben quoi ? Si tu commence à trouver des réponses avant moi, c'est le monde à l'envers. Faut que je m'inquiète. »

« -Je ne peux pas trouver des diagnostiques toutes seule ? » Se vexa un moment Cuddy

« -Si mais pas celui des noix du Brésil sans savoir que le patient était au Brésil ! » Dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras.

« -Comment tu as trouvé toi alors ? »

« - Bah à cause du carnaval la blague ! » Répondit-il comme si c'était évident

Cuddy ne préférais pas en demander plus, sinon il allait se lancer dans des explications, en long en large et en travers. Valais mieux en rester là.

« -Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas confirmé ? Ca t'aurait évité de faire tes heures de consultes ET celles de Wilson. »

« -Tu crois sérieusement que la CIA aurait appelée et confirmée que j'étais bien là ? On ne parle pas d'un médecin qui fait un mot d'excuse pour le sport là Cuddy, on parle de la CIA. »

« -Mouais… Pas faux. »

« -De toute manière j'ai pas fait celles de Wilson ! »

« -Parce que tu as fais les tiennes peut-être ? »

« -euh … Non t'as raison!» Ria le diagnosticien.


End file.
